KirisawaMikagami Antics Part II
by satomika
Summary: Obviously a sequel to Kirisawa-Mikagami Antics. This fic alone can stand on it's own. It's loaded with ToFuu possible OOCness. Basically written under the influence of the Nursing course. And how Tokiya Mikagami views his married/family life.


**Kirisawa-Mikagami Antics part II**

Sad as it is, Tokiya Mikagami, one of the famous walking blocks of ice did get his wish come true. And the result…

-o0o-

"Mi-chaaan!!!" Fuuko Kirisawa-Mikagami called for her husband against the strong wailing of their newborn child, as she was trying to lull the baby to silence.

Tokiya rolled his eyes as soon as he heard two battling voices that rattled their house. One is his wife yelling for him to come over, and the other one is their newly born child probably crying for food.

'Great!' Tokiya smirked despite the dark circles lingering under his beautiful baby blue orbs. Nevertheless, he walked haggardly towards the master's bedroom, and saw his wife sitting on their bed, trying patiently to cheer up the wailing child.

Ever since their first child was born, life has never been the same. Tokiya has been chore-hopping around the house, trying to adjust to family life. As husband and wife, Fuuko wanted to help out and share the burdens of the workload; but Tokiya shooed her away, knowing that she'll make more mess as she was usually clumsy. Fuuko told him that they should get a helper around the house, but Tokiya would not hear any of it. He said he wanted to experience the joys of 'suffering' of a 'father'. He said he wanted to experience some of the bad, but sometimes good first-time experiences… and one of which is this.

Yep. This was one of those reasons. What am I referring to? Well, back in Tokiya's mind, he's always been wondering what could be the possible reasons why he fell for such a person. Even if Fuuko wasn't…well…to start off, beautiful, there's a certain charm in her that hypnotizes people that she's pretty. Two, even if Fuuko's clumsy with household works, she compensates it by her determination to fulfill such task. Three, Fuuko may not be an all-around tasker, but she's an all-around person who wants to help people, cheer them up by brightening up their days with her smiles, and mere presence, and fills their dark worlds with colorful, even neon lights. But those are simple excuses. Loving a person never, I repeat, NEVER, need to have a reason. You just fall for that person, and stand your ground LOVING that person.

But anyway, adjusting to new life naturally has more downs in it. You have to investigate further to learn of the ups in it by trying to have a clear and objective mind. Be more someone like Tokiya who likes to take advantages of situations (most of the time). And this one is just an example of those...

Tokiya cleared his throat amidst the noise echoing throughout the room. Fuuko looked up at him and was on the verge of crying like the babe in her arms. "Mi-chan…" she croaked under her raspy voice.

With careful measured strides, Tokiya walked over to his wife. Seriously, Fuuko wanted to have a child whom she can take care and be proud of. So, the tears that would soon build up at the corner of her eyes only meant that she's thinking she's doing a horrible lousy job and failed being a good mother. No. Tokiya won't have any of this. He wants the best for his child and happiness for his wife. He would satisfy both their wishes.

Tokiya took the child in his arms, and simply proclaimed that the child was hungry before putting the little babe back to the crib. Hearing this, Fuuko seemed to jump in nervousness, and was seemingly fighting the urge to blush. Oh, but you can't stop adrenalin rushing through the veins in your face! Seeing this reaction, Tokiya smiled broadly, no scratch that, he smiled evilly. He was brewing a naughty picture in his mind. (Nurses, you might want to take a guess what the green thought is … ^_-)

Tokiya heard his wife murmur something under her breath as she fidgeted the hem of her shirt. "It's time to feed the baby."

Tokiya's loving this. Oh yeah. This was definitely one of the ups in their current relationship. Tokiya maybe haggard right now, but somehow, just thinking of what might happen next just reinforces his energy. This was also one of the reasons why he doesn't want to get a helper. They'll be just nuisances with these kinds of activities.

He laid down the baby in the crib albeit the wailing. He then advanced towards his wife and in Fuuko's opinion, he seemed to be… for lack of better vocabulary… ready to pounce on her.

So when Tokiya laid a hand on Fuuko's shoulder, she immediately tried to jump away from him. But somehow, Tokiya's hand deemed to be resting heavy upon her shoulder and she couldn't escape his (evil) clutches. "What for are you being jumpy, Fuuko?"

Fuuko wanted to escape from him. Despite the gentle tone he used on her, it was commanding her to look at him albeit shamefully for her earlier actions. His eyes alluringly drowned her…so beautiful, so mesmerizing. She was lost in them.

'Jesus Christ of Nazareth, born in Bethlehem, son of God and Mary.' Tokiya loved this kind of power over his wife. He whispered seductively in his wife's ear, saying, "Time to feed the baby, Fuuko." And then he licked the shell of her ear lobe.

Fuuko just nodded dumbfounded, his warm breath tickling her senses. As of now, she was officially in a trance. Although her subconscious knowledge was the one acting, her body seemed to know what to do, and it never cease to amaze her husband who seemed to be grinning like a mad dog.

Tokiya worked his hands to pull up his wife's shirt off. His actions brought blood rushing both to their faces. 'Good Lord!' he could be suffering from epistaxis, but his wife would know nothing of it.

He had seen her upper torso a lot of times already, but he still ogled at the sight before him, though he would never admit ogling at it. Her stomach, even after conception and delivery, was back to its normal flat ones during the UBS and SODOM days. She has been working on it, he bets.

As he was about to unclasp the hooks of her brassiere, she suddenly bolted out of her senses, hearing the forgotten cries of her baby. She gave him a look demanding for an answer, but the only thing she got from him was a sly and sexy grin. She knotted her eyebrows as he continued his ministrations. "Mi-chan…" She growled under her breath.

The baby ceased crying as soon as Fuuko was heard growling towards her husband. It seems that the baby sensed the mother's agitation of concern. Or maybe, unknown to mothers and fathers, their children might be listening for whatever nightly activities their parents would make. It was already seven in the evening and the usual feeding time in the evening for their baby was more or less around this hour. However, supper time for the young one always gets delayed as the so-called responsible parents becomes irresponsible because of their naughty nightly business.

"The baby is back to sleeping." Tokiya said in a hushed tone. "But the little angel (little devil) will wake up later to call for food again."

Fuuko looked at her husband. Oh. Those eyes really are hypnotizing her. It was some kind of the same during their first time. She laid her back on the bed. But now, her bra was already discarded and was lingering somewhere in the room. (Most probably landing on one of the crib's handrails. *wink-wink*)

Tokiya started massaging his wife's stomach, his hands continuing trailing upwards to the valley of her breasts. He did that as he planted butterfly kisses on Fuuko's face down to the junction of her collar bones. (Me: I forgot my anatomy!!!)

"Mmmm…" Fuuko groaned. This was the gateway to heaven. A little bit of stimulation, and you can have juices flowing from one party. This was always how their naughty nightly business starts – moments of kissing, lip-locking, necking and possibly even licking. It was foreplay for quite some time, until they have to reach the main course of their business…the reason why they always go about this nightly business.

Tokiya started kneading on her soft mounds that elicited groans of pleasure. It was music to his ears. And the main course – Tokiya started sucking on one mound of flesh while his digits performed their magic on the other breast through nipple rolling until Fuuko's inverted nipples became pert. He switched sucking to the other breast, giving the same treatment as the one beforehand, while rolled the other visible nipple between two of his habitual use of long digits. He sucked both breasts until he tasted watery sweet milk on both… kind of similar tasting with what they had during their dinner… a frappe. He wanted to continue, but as always, the baby had to cry and demand the second time around for food. And this time, they had to give in to the demands.

**The END!**

This fic is dedicated for Midnight Sleepyspray and her (or his?) hard-knock comments... Sorry if it was months-long delayed. No excuses. Adding up to your list of our crimes, you probably hate us 10 times than before for breaking promises.

~_~

EC Dawson is grateful for them and keeps on bowing, but Satomika Inukalire is one hell of a stubborn person which is why she was always on the verge of having World War Three with her brother... So... If ever her brother per chance to drop by this site, which is most likely, **NEVER**, your elder sister wants to get even with you, and she says that she'll get even with you when she gets home from the computer shop... Oh anyway, despite what we always reply to our fellow readers and reviewers, we are always grateful to you whatever reviews you may send our way. Right now, Satomika is partially happy because she got in the quota. Hallelujah! No Physics!!!

BTW, the end of this fic is just like that. Personally, I didn't like the ending, but our writer says she's stuck with just that. She says she has never been a pervert but there are those people who just inputs stuff in your mind... you get the idea... So... If you didn't like the story, just tell us so we're gonna pressure our writer to change the manuscript and have a newer version updated again. **IF** you guys tell us straight to the point that you don't like it, that is. Because it seems like we're all pretty dense when it comes to hinting stuffs...

---Anyway, this fic was inspired by Satomika's Nursing Friends and Classmates, and naturally, Nursing Instructors.


End file.
